


know the light

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mild Smut, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Drabbles written for thesecond Hackle Drabble Tree.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Hecate flies through the night, and by the time she lands on the lawn in front of Cackles, there’s a glimmer of dawn on the horizon.

She doesn’t realise how icy her hands are until she tries to uncurl them from her broom and finds that they’re stiff and aching. Stumbling as she walks, frost crunching under her feet, she’s too tired to transfer herself even this small distance, her brain fogged with cold and exhaustion.

As Hecate finally approaches the door, it swings open, and there’s Ada. She folds Hecate in her warm arms, and _now_ Hecate is home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hecate finds Ada sitting on a bench outside the castle. Now that she’s here, she doesn’t entirely know what to say, so for a moment she just stands, awkward, clenching her hands at her sides.

Eventually, Ada looks up, meeting Hecate’s eyes with a small smile.

“Good evening, Hecate.” 

Ada sounds so very tired that Hecate forgets herself and sits down next to her, close enough to feel the warmth of her through her dress. Close enough that Ada could lean against her if she wanted.

_Close enough_ , says the treacherous voice in the back of Hecate’s head, _to kiss_.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hecate smiles, Ada can’t help but kiss her. Her own smile is frequent, easy, leaving little lines at the corners of her eyes and mouth - a record written on her face of all her life’s joys.

Hecate’s smile is a secret thing, something to be drawn from her, teased out until it spreads across her face like sunshine, her eyes sparkling to match. Ada finds that she wants nothing more than to be the cause of Hecate’s smile every day for the rest of her life.

Fortunately, Ada’s kisses often make Hecate smile, so that works out rather well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hecate’s body is heavy, languorous. All the exhaustion of the end of a busy term has crept into her limbs, weighing them down, until even her magic feels slow in her veins.

She reclines further into Ada’s embrace, her bare back cushioned against Ada’s chest, and Ada’s soft arms slide around her waist, fingers splaying over Hecate’s stomach. Caught between the crackling heat from the fireplace in front of her, and the warmth of Ada’s body behind, Hecate allows her head to drop onto Ada’s shoulder, and her eyes to flutter closed.

Perhaps, she thinks, she could stay here forever.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ada,” she’d like to say. “Ada, I was gathering fresh ingredients in the garden and I found an exceedingly beautiful rose.” She’ll reach out, at this point, and take Ada’s hand. “It reminded me of you. Would you come with me to see it?”

Frivolous nonsense. Hecate should be ashamed of herself for thinking it.

“Ada,” Hecate would like to say. She’s been _Ada_ in Hecate’s head for so long now.

“Miss Cackle,” Hecate says, when she finds her, and Ada smiles at her, her face so bright and open.

“Miss Cackle, we must discuss the timetable for next term…”


	6. Chapter 6

Hecate Hardbroom is extremely professional. She takes pride in her absolute commitment to her work, and would never, ever do the slightest thing to sully her spotless reputation.

Hecate Hardbroom is also currently locked in the potions store cupboard, _during term time_ , with her back to the wall, her hand inside Ada’s blouse, Ada’s thigh pressed between her legs and Ada’s mouth hot against her own. She knows she should stop - knows they’ll have all the time in the world, later, in the certain privacy of Ada’s bedroom.

She casts a silencing spell on the room and kisses Ada again.


	7. Chapter 7

Agatha reigns in Hecate’s nightmares. The situation changes, but Hecate’s own powerlessness is always the same. Ada is always hurt, or vanished, or dead, and Hecate is always helpless to prevent it. To save her.

She wakes shaking, over and over, trembling in the darkness of their bedroom, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ada’s hand on her arm, Ada’s soft voice, soothing her, bringing her back to herself.

She grips Ada like Ada might disappear if she lets go. Like she might lose her again, gone so quickly and so completely.

Burying her face in Ada’s shoulder, Hecate holds on.


	8. Chapter 8

Ada draws patterns on Hecate’s skin with her fingers. Beginning at the back of her neck, she traces a looping swirl between Hecate’s shoulder blades. She follows the long line of Hecate’s spine, making shapes on her way down - zigzags and spirals and moons and stars.

She feels Hecate’s gentle hum of pleasure at her every touch, feels it within her, like she’s casting a spell, tiny sparks blooming under her fingertips.

Running the flats of her palms over Hecate’s bottom, her hips, the backs of her thighs, Ada slips one hand in between to continue working her magic there.


	9. Chapter 9

Ada is at the conference for three days. The castle feels quiet. Empty.

On the first evening of Ada’s absence, Hecate is seized with the urge to contact her, reaching the mirror before realising that there’s no need. She wants to ask Ada about her day, share some anecdotes of her own. Hardly pressing business.

Late on the second night, Hecate considers that perhaps it is she who feels too quiet. Who feels empty.

When Ada returns on the third day, all warmth and chatter and a brilliant smile in Hecate’s direction, Hecate’s heart surges, and now, unmistakably, she understands.


	10. Chapter 10

“ _Patience_ ,” Hecate tells her, her voice low and laced with amusement, breath warm on Ada’s cheek, in stark contrast to the chill air of the woods.

Ada squirms, feels the tree she’s leaning on rough against her back. Feels her skirt bunched up out of the way. Feels the weight of Hecate, pressed against her, all her sharp angles and hidden softness. Feels Hecate’s long, cool fingers creep up her thigh, firm but so very, very slow.

She makes a strained sound, pulls Hecate closer still.

“Patience, Ada,” Hecate says again, but she sounds hungrier now. Ada grins, and waits.


	11. Chapter 11

Ada doesn’t like to lock her office door during the day. She ensures her pupils always know she’s approachable, that they can come to her if they need to. It’s _her_ school, they’re _her_ girls - she’ll be there for them whenever she possibly can.

She thinks, however, that just this once, an exception can be made.

She reaches behind her and turns the key, following it with a quick but effective locking spell, and then looks up just as Hecate leans down to her. With all the pent-up energy of the day, she catches Hecate’s mouth in a searing kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Ada’s had a headache for most of the afternoon. At first she paid it no mind, but it has been growing in intensity, a steady throb behind her eyes. She just has to finish this last pile of reports, and maybe make a start on the exam timetable…

There’s the lightest touch on her shoulder, and she looks up into Hecate’s concerned face.

“I’m all right, dear,” Ada begins, but Hecate cuts her off, placing a small potion bottle on the desk.

“I know,” Hecate says, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Drink that, and don’t stay up too late.”


End file.
